Gorgon
"Gorgon" is an organisation which was responsible for numerous thefts, kidnappings and murders in the Mid-South USA. History Anton Trojak employed several people in part of a plan to steal the powers of the metahuman Ororo Munroe - including a shaman Forge and an intelligence officer Ayla Renner. Anton Trojak also set up a base watching the former members of Task Force-X, including Gabriel Jones and The Crimson Avenger in Memphis Tennessee. Fighting Green Lantern Anton Trojak sent Alizon Baunacha to hire Francis Feeney to raid the Tulsa Natural History Museum and steal, among other thing, the Eye of Ekron. When Feeney failed, Baunacha took matters into her own hands and attacked Alan Scott and killed his sister in hopes of gaining the Eye of Ekron. Alizon then used a device created by Trojak to free Feeney and send him to capture Ayla - who had lost her memories and forgotten she was part of the team - and Alan. Ayla and Alan then broke into the facility before being captured. Anton Trojak began to steal Ororo's powers, but failed and the facility was destroyed with Ororo and Alan escaping, and Ayla being left gravely injured. Scythe Scythe was a being that was kept at the Gorgon Facility in Dallas, Texas. He was released by Forge, but then went rogue. In Memphis, Tennesse, Kate Boddicker was in charge of the team watching Task Force-X, and was captured by the Green Lantern. Boddicker was later killed by The Crimson Avenger. A second team led by Forge encountered Scythe in St. Louis, where they were almost entirely wiped out by the weapon. They then teamed up with Green Lantern and his group and went to Lawrence Kansas where they tried to capture Scythe, but ended up destroying him at the loss of Alizon Baunacha. Shortly after Scythe's demise, Forge went AWOL with a captive Ororo Munroe. Members Leaders Dr. Anton Trojak - The Head of the Dallas, Texas Facility. A genius, who was an engineer as well as a tactician. Intelligence Lt. Forge - A Cheyenne shaman and former veteran. (Gone AWOL) Ayla Renner - An intelligence officer, who lost her memories, before being brought back to the fold. She attempted to capture Alan Scott and Ororo Munroe, but was gravely burned. Field Agents Alizon Baunacha - Pyre - Trojak's main field agent, a metahuman that can control fire. She was responsible for aquiring the Eye of Ekron, and killed Robin Scott in pursuit of it. Lt. Gregory Bellial - a soldier working for Trojak in the Dallas facility. Kate Boddicker - head of a surveillance team in Memphis Tennessee. She was killed by the Crimson Avenger after her team was neutralized by Green Lantern. Scythe - A Gorgon Super-Weapon which was destroyed by Green Lantern and Pyre among others. Locations and Equipment Locations Gorgon Facility (Dallas, Texas) - The facility where Anton Trojak ran most of his operations from. It was destroyed after a failed experiment on Ororo Munroe. Gorgon Warehouse (Memphis, Tennessee) - A warehouse used by Kate Boddicker when she was watching Gabriel Jones and the Crimson Avenger. Equipment Francis Feeney's Mechanical Hand - A device created by Trojak to replace the human hand of one of Gorgon's allies, Francis Feeney. Eye of Ekron - An ancient artifact, Gorgon intended to use to steal Ororo Munroe's powers. Trivia